


Girl with Wildflowers

by QueenOfPlotTwists



Series: 31 Day Yu-Gi-October Halloween Challenge [23]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Artists and artistry, Atem is an Artist, Dark Romantics, Fae & Fairies, Female Mutou Yuugi, Nature, Painting, Puzzleshipping, Puzzleshipping lemon, Sexual Content, Yami Yuugi | Atem Has His Own Body, Yuugi is a saucy minx, historical setting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:53:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27172714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfPlotTwists/pseuds/QueenOfPlotTwists
Summary: Atem, a passionate nature artist unappreciated in his time and community, meets Yugi, a talent and mysterious young woman with an uncanny eyes. Together they form a passionate, whirlwind affair--one of stimulating debates, intellectual conversation and flights of creative passion, one that is inspiration as a whole in all its beauty and flights and frustrations and rages--for that is what it is like to love a Lean Sidhe.Part 23 of 31 Days of Yu-Gi-October Halloween Prompt ChallengePrompt 22: Hunger
Relationships: Mutou Yuugi/Yami Yuugi
Series: 31 Day Yu-Gi-October Halloween Challenge [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947991
Comments: 9
Kudos: 8





	Girl with Wildflowers

**Author's Note:**

> This is an idea that has been in my head ever since I read Confessions of an Ugly Stepsister and become obsessed with Art History and the artistic process of the Pre-Raphites so when I saw the prompt Hunger, I knew I had to run with it.  
> So unlike my others this one will be multi-chaptered as, as much as I wanted to post the whole thing I know I'm going to have to write it in sections (and possibly use more than one prompt) and then create it as a single short story so for now, this spicy little number is the first chapter.
> 
> Warnings for the whole thing: Female Yugi, Dubious consent but not really, lots of sex, dark romance, and somewhat bizarre relationships.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Day 23 of 31 Days of Yu-Gi-October Halloween Prompt Challenge  
> Prompt 22: Hunger

He devoured her with a hunger not of this world and Yugi let him. Those painter’s hands squeezed and sculpted the subtle flesh of her bottom and breasts, enticed delicious little sounds from her pert little lips, invoked sweet little arches of her hips and spines with every well-aimed thrust of his hips.

“Atem,” his name rolled sweetly off her lips, delicate little commands that spurred him into action. Willingly, he obeyed her, ever eager to please her. To spill the evidence of his arousal inside of her. To mar the lily white skin of her hips and thighs with the bruises of his finger prints and he seized by the hips and angles his hips in such a way that she writhed and moaned, wantonly beneath his touch. The long fingers of her delicate hands, made for holding a writer’s pen or a painter’s brush, snaked and slide their way up his arms and around his shoulders, gripping them tight and raked her nails down the exposed flesh of her back.

Stimulated by the pain, he rocked harder, striking her at an angle that once more had his name falling from her lips this time in a scream “Atem!”

The arch of her spine has her rocking against him, her shaking hips and quaking thighs, desperate and eager to meet his, but the acceleration of his thrusts left her weak and weary and she melted under the force of his vigor. His virality reducing her to a weeping, wanton mess as she collapsed in his arms. 

He kissed her forehead gently, feathered chaste, fluttering kisses over her cheeks and chin and collar, and she giggled under the tickelist treatment before he captured her laugher in a passionate kiss, tasted the erotice ambrosia of her lips like honey and cream and fresh strawberries. Her wrapped his arms around her, pulled her flush against him as he felt the tight coil of his arousal and felt the tightening of her thighs quaking about his lips, their mutual climax promising to rid them both of the last of their strength.

She parted from his lips, breaking the kiss herself to warn him, but managed only to scream out his name “Atem” before he felt the liquid splash of her pleasure and the tightness of her velvety warmth consuming in such a scolding manner that he too was lost, and he found his release with a growl of her name and a final, powerful thrust inside of her. She screamed once more, the sound morphing into a long series of moans as he poured proof of his passion inside her and held her still in a fierce grip so not a single drop escaped her. Once he’d spilt his seed inside her, spent and satisfied, they felt back against the bed, the skirts of her gown pooling about their still conjoined hips and the still tied strings of her bodice rising and falling with each heavy gasp she swallowed.

He buried his face in the valley of her breasts, inhaled the sweet lily-like perfume of her skin before he rose up slightly. His eyes gazed lovingly over her vistage, memorizing every detail of her pleasure. The sultry parting of her flower petal lips, the red rosiness of her cheeks, the plump, pleasant curve of her cheeks and chin her smile curled into the shape of a heart, the fluttering of her lashes luminous as raven’s feathers and they closed midway over the shadowy lust of her eyes. 

She was magnificent in her pleasure, her slender arms sprawled out around her, one curled beside her face, the other lay at her side. The fan of her hair feathered all about her like raven’s feathers streaked with the golden curls of her forelock. Her smile relaxed in a look of pure pleasure and pure contentment. The pillows and blankets bunched like clouds about her image, the moonlight streaming through the windows casting a sheen of bright blue shades across her skin and canvas and illuminating her hair with the rainbow darkness of sterling’s feathers. The shadow invoked by the candlelight providing the perfect contrast to her lily-like skin and the deep, dark color of her penetrating eyes, like moonlit pools, the rich violet color of the twilight sky just before it darkened to midnight. They gaze up at him lovingly, the curl of her lips tugging into a smile as if she were posing.

He would call the painting Girl with Clouds.


End file.
